


We Find a Way to Smile

by GreyMichaela



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Come Eating, Frottage, I literally have no excuse, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation, and after, brief angst, writing this was... a wild ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMichaela/pseuds/GreyMichaela
Summary: Tyler is upside down on Jamie’s couch, playing Mario Kart with his tongue caught between his teeth. Gerry and Cash are scattered in a careless sprawl on the floor, although Marshall is on the couch beside Tyler, his head on Tyler’s abdomen.The door slams open and Tyler blinks as an upside down Jamie stomps into the living room.“Hi,” Tyler says. “I hope you don’t mind—I wanted to play Mario Kart.”





	We Find a Way to Smile

**Author's Note:**

> This fic should be titled No Redeeming Value because there's literally nothing here but porn and boys being dumb. I DON'T KNOW OKAY. I swear I have whiplash, this fic took me so many directions. But here you go, I almost wasn't going to post it but Tumblr convinced me otherwise.
> 
> Standard disclaimer: real people, very much a work of fiction, this has no basis in reality

It’s an off day, between games. Tyler is upside down on Jamie’s couch, playing Mario Kart with his tongue caught between his teeth. Gerry and Cash are scattered in a careless sprawl on the floor, although Marshall is on the couch beside Tyler, his head on Tyler’s abdomen.

The door slams open and Tyler blinks as an upside down Jamie stomps into the living room.

“Hi,” Tyler says. “I hope you don’t mind—I wanted to play Mario Kart.”

Jamie’s face is like thunder, but it smoothes out a little as he looks at Tyler, still topsy-turvy. “You’re an NHL athlete,” he points out. “You could just buy a copy for yourself.”

Tyler rolls upright with a quick apology to Marshall, who grumbles and rearranges himself. “But then I wouldn’t have an excuse to come hang out with you,” he says, giving Jamie his best winning smile.

Jamie almost laughs and rubs his face. “God.”

“Rough day?”

“I take it you haven’t read the news.”

“Well no,” Tyler says reasonably. “There was Mario Kart to play.”

Jamie drops onto the couch beside him, Marshall between them. “They’re blaming me,” he says to the ceiling.

“They’re _what?”_ Tyler is on his feet immediately, all three dogs looking around wildly for the threat. “Who is?” he demands. “What exactly did they say?” _Who do I need to kill?_

Jamie pats the couch beside him. “Sit down, man,” he says quietly. “You can’t beat up every journalist in Dallas.”

“I can try,” Tyler says mutinously, but he sits back down, beside Jamie this time, since Marshall moved. “It’s not true,” he says after a minute.

“You don’t even know what they’ve said,” Jamie says, and he sounds tired, _defeated_. “They’re saying they should have traded me a long time ago. That I’m holding the team back.”

Tyler’s heard the expression ‘seeing red’, but he’s never experienced it. There’s a roaring in his ears and he’s grinding his teeth so hard he thinks he might have cracked one. It doesn’t matter. He’s halfway out the door before Jamie gets an arm around his waist and hauls him back inside the house.

“Let me go,” Tyler snarls as Jamie pins him against the wall with one arm. He pushes but Jamie doesn’t budge. “Jamie, you can’t—” Tyler sucks in air, Jamie’s forearm still uncompromising across his collarbones. “You can’t let them say that shit,” Tyler says, and suddenly his eyes are stinging. He pulls until Jamie lets go of his wrist and swipes angrily at his eyes. “Goddammit, let me go,” he says. “I won’t—I won’t do anything stupid.”

Jamie’s eyes soften and he eases back. “It’s okay, Ty,” he says quietly. “It’s just noise. I know it’s not true.”

“But does management?” Tyler fires back.

Jamie flinches at that and Tyler moves without thinking, throwing both arms around Jamie’s neck.

“I’m sorry,” he says into Jamie’s hair, and feels Jamie’s arms come up to hold him. “I shouldn’t have said that. Jamie, I—”

Jamie’s arms tighten. “I know.”

Tyler leans back enough to see Jamie’s face, his beautiful eyes, the mouth that droops a little at the corners, and he can’t help it. He cups Jamie’s cheeks and kisses him before he can think better of it.

But there’s no hesitation in the way Jamie kisses him back, in the way he tugs Tyler even tighter against him as he licks deep into Tyler’s mouth, tilting his head to get him at just the right angle. Tyler can’t help the whimper as Jamie backs him up against the wall and pins him there again.

“I love you,” Tyler says helplessly, because there’s nothing else in his head, no room for anything but _Jamie Jamie Jamie_ and Jamie’s face twists and he kisses him again, hard and wet and desperate.

“I’ve known that for a while,” he says when they finally break for air.

Tyler’s head is spinning and he lets it thump back against the wall as he struggles for air. _He’s_ supposed to be the smooth one, the one who picks up effortlessly. Jamie’s the one who goes home early, alone, who can’t talk to girls, who stumbles and stammers and gives up entirely unless there’s someone there encouraging him.

But now Jamie’s smiling at him, hands warm and confident on Tyler’s skin—and when had he gotten under Tyler’s shirt? Tyler doesn’t know. He doesn’t _care._ He just wants more, more of Jamie’s mouth, his touch, the heat of his body.

“Please,” is all he manages to say, but Jamie understands, Jamie always understands. He turns them toward the bedroom, hands still steady on Tyler’s shoulders, and maneuvers him through the door.

Then he drops to his knees in front of him and Tyler’s brain shuts down entirely. Jamie is reaching for his belt, lips moving, but the roaring in his head is back and Tyler can’t hear what he says. Jamie hesitates, looking worried, and Tyler immediately bends to kiss him because Jamie should never look like that, Jamie should only ever smile, should only ever be happy.

Jamie laughs quietly into his mouth. “Ty. Tyler, baby. Stand up so I can blow you.”

Tyler shivers but obeys. Jamie’s hands are back, working at his belt and then pulling his zipper down and pushing his jeans over his hips. Cool air rushes over Tyler’s heated skin and he shivers again.

He’s thought about this for so long, he’s not sure it isn’t a particularly detailed hallucination. Maybe he shouldn’t have been upside down on the couch like that. The blood went to his head. He’s dreaming, or—

Jamie pinches his hip.

_“Ow!”_

Jamie grins, unrepentant. “Back with me?”

Tyler rubs his hip and glares at him, and Jamie’s eyes soften. He leans in and kisses the spot he’d pinched, his mouth soft and warm, and Tyler’s breath hitches. He strokes the line of Jamie’s cheekbone with a thumb, marveling yet again at the structure of his face, his beautiful eyes.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous,” he blurts, and Jamie laughs as a blush crawls up his neck.

“Look who’s talking,” he murmurs, and trails a finger down Tyler’s length. His touch is light, almost teasing, and Tyler’s vibrating with the effort of holding still while Jamie explores. Then he clasps Tyler’s shaft and strokes.

Really, Tyler doesn’t think he can be blamed for what happens next.

Jamie jerks back, come on his face and _oh god_ in his beard, dripping down his throat as he stares incredulously up at Tyler, who wants _to die._

“Seriously?” Jamie says. He wipes his cheek and looks at his fingers, and Tyler considers the possibility of jumping naked out the window.

“I’m sorry,” he manages. Maybe the floor will open up and swallow him whole.

The floor, unfortunately, does not oblige.

Tyler bends and drags his pants back up into place, knowing he’s red as a beet. He can’t look at Jamie, who scrambles to his feet when Tyler tries to put himself back together.

“I’m so sorry,” Tyler says again, still unable to meet his eyes. “I’ve never—I _swear_ to God that’s never—oh my God.” He staggers back and sits down hard on the bed. “I’m never going to live that down, am I?”

Jamie straddles him and Tyler is forced to look up into his face, which _still_ has come on it, when will his suffering end? But Jamie is grinning down at him, that’s genuine laughter in his eyes, and the shadows that were there earlier have fled. Tyler’s heart tentatively lightens.

“I will never, for the rest of our lives together,” Jamie says, wrapping his arms around Tyler’s shoulders, _“ever_ let you forget that.”

Tyler whimpers and slumps forward so he can press his forehead to Jamie’s chest. “Kill me,” he moans.

“I have a better idea,” Jamie says. He takes a handful of Tyler’s hair and pulls his head up, making Tyler shudder and gasp. “Lick it off,” Jamie says, and his voice has gone deep and gravelly.

“Oh God,” Tyler whispers.

Jamie lets go of Tyler’s hair and angles his head so he’s presenting his right cheek, where most of it landed. Tyler takes a shaky breath and leans up.

His come is sharp and bitter on his tongue, mixed with the faint salt of Jamie’s sweat and under it all, the sweet tang of his skin. Tyler clutches at Jamie’s shirt and cleans up the mess he made, vaguely aware that he’s already getting hard again at the way Jamie’s breathing sharp and short through his nose, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

Tyler licks the come out of Jamie’s beard, nosing against the soft brush of it when he’s sure he’s gotten every drop, and then latching onto Jamie’s throat and sucking blood to the surface.

Jamie groans unsteadily and fumbles with Tyler’s shoulders. “S-stop,” he manages.

Tyler looks up, unreasonably disappointed. “You’ve already lasted longer than I did,” he points out, and that makes Jamie laugh somewhat shakily as he pushes Tyler flat onto the bed and rolls with him until they’re face-to-face on the bed.

Jamie slips a hand between them and palms Tyler’s cock, fully hard already.

“Can you go again?” he asks, eyes intent.

Tyler gulps. “I—don’t know. I’ve never come that fast in the first place, so I’m kind of winging it here.”

“So let’s find out,” Jamie murmurs, and Tyler has no intention of stopping him. They wriggle out of their clothes in the least sexy striptease ever and Jamie immediately pulls Tyler on top of him. Their cocks brush and Tyler jerks as Jamie’s hands settle on his ass.

There’s not that much difference between them in size, not really, but Tyler feels almost small like this, cradled in Jamie’s arms as his huge hands squeeze and knead his cheeks. He rolls his hips tentatively and gasps at the feeling.

“Wait, wait,” Jamie pants, and lets go to flail at the nightstand. He comes up triumphant with a small bottle of lube.

“You’re a fucking genius, Jameson,” Tyler tells him, and takes the bottle. He rolls sideways as Jamie braces him and dumps lube into his palm, then grabs both their lengths and slicks them up. Jamie bucks into Tyler’s grip, eyes gone dark and wide, and Tyler can’t help kissing him again as he strokes them both together. It feels so good he can’t breathe, heat gathering under his skin, and then Jamie jerks Tyler’s hand away and pulls his abdomen flat against his own again.

“Like this,” he orders, and Tyler almost sobs as he rolls his hips down, cock sliding along the flat planes of Jamie’s stomach, catching in the groove of his hip.

Jamie is grinding up against him, tongue between his teeth and that intense expression on his face that’s always made Tyler want to ruffle his feathers, tug his pigtails and see what happens.

This, apparently.

“Feels so good,” Jamie gasps. He reaches between them, smearing his hand in the sweat-slick-lube mess, and then he’s probing Tyler’s entrance with one slippery finger. Tyler stiffens and Jamie hesitates, watching his face.

“More,” Tyler says, pushing back insistently, and Jamie slides his finger all the way in.

Tyler comes like that, tears gathering at the intensity of it. He feels like he’s being flayed, skinned alive, the orgasm tearing through him until he sobs, dropping his face to Jamie’s throat. He must blackout briefly, because he comes to with Jamie wiping him down with a warm rag.

Tyler clutches at him with shaky hands. He can barely move, but this is important. “Jamie. Jamie, stop, Jamie—”

“What?” Jamie says, looking up. “What’s wrong?”

“Did you come?” Tyler asks, and holds his breath for the answer.

Jamie’s face goes blank briefly and then he starts laughing. Tyler shoves weakly at him and Jamie doesn’t even budge, his face pink and eyes screwed up as he giggles.

“Stop _laughing_ at me,” Tyler snaps, and Jamie just laughs harder.

He cups Tyler’s face, still giggling, and kisses him.

“I love you,” he says against his mouth. “Yes, I came, it was spectacular, are you happy?”

“Oh thank God,” Tyler sighs.

Jamie gathers him in, tucking Tyler’s head under his chin. He’s humming something quietly and it takes Tyler a minute to realize it’s the theme to _Speedracer._

“You asshole!”

Well, at least Jamie’s laughing. Tyler will take it.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come talk to me on Tumblr, just don't make eye contact](http://greymichaela.tumblr.com)


End file.
